


The Darkest Part

by bigcatsandkatanas



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, and it's the most beautiful thing in the world, in a world where Abe is the LV, two chicks fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigcatsandkatanas/pseuds/bigcatsandkatanas
Summary: Everyone's lost something. The path forwards gets harder to travel for Tara and Rosita. With the world caving in on them, it's only love and friendship that keeps either of them from losing themselves entirely. Before the war, they both need time to grieve and no one is getting left behind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellsfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellsfreckles/gifts).



> This is my first Rositara fic so I hope you guys enjoy. It's a oneshot but in all honesty I'm working out my feelings here because I want neither of these girls unhappy and I've wanted them together since they both became good friends. I'd love to hear feedback. Thanks.

Everyone knew tragedy. Everyone knew death. It was all around them, looming at every corner. The thought haunting them every day and every night. With these walls it felt better but it was hardly a solution. There’d always come a time when they’d fall again, when they’d come across another threat.

But Denise, she made it all livable.

And coming home to nothing, after fighting to survive made it so much worse. There wasn’t a light at the end of the tunnel. There just wasn’t.

Rosita was always the stronger one. The girl with the stony expression. She was hurting too, Tara knew it the second she saw her

From that point things were different and neither of them would ever be the same. The two of them retreated to the darkness, separate but still together.

She’d be there, silent, sharpening her knife as everyone around them spoke whispers of war. Rosita was ready for a battle, she was born ready. Tara saw the fire in her blood, but it was fine because she felt it too. 

There was something more, a dull ache that traveled through her heart and ran as deep as in her marrow. Seeing Rosita like this made it so real. This was all too real. Tara left the room and walked away. She pumped water out of the well and splashed it onto her face. As she wiped the water off her eyes she heard someone coming behind her, Tara turned, startled, her hand on the trigger.

“Hey,” Rosita held her hands up.

Tara blinked, “Hey,” she dropped her head.

“You okay,” Rosita searched for her eyes, eventually Tara’s met with hers.

“Okay,’ Tara raised her eyebrows. “No. I’m not okay. Is anyone?” There were deep set bags under her eyes, Rosita hated that she hadn’t taken the time to really look at her for a while. It was getting hard to.

“Stupid question,” Rosita pursed her lips, her hands on her hips. “Hey we can talk you know.”

“No. No. I’m fine,” Tara nodded side to side, running her hands through her hair, still visibly upset.

“The way you left there…” Rosita crossed her arms, moving closer to Tara, a concerned look on her face. “It had me worried.”

“Thanks.”

“Thanks for what?”

“Thanks for checking.”

“If that’s your way of cutting me off, it isn’t going to work,” Rosita said sternly. “We don’t need to go back there. But I am going wherever you’re going.”

“I think I need to be alone.”

“Tara,” Rosita’s eyes grew darker, “You’ve been alone long enough. Things just don’t work that way anymore. You’re always the optimist. Let me try for once.”

“How can you,” Tara said point blank. Rosita blinked, and swallowed, visions of Abe’s death passing through her mind.

“Because someone has to. At least for you.”

“No,” Tara dropped her head, “No way.”

“Yes way. Where were you thinking of going?”

“I don’t know. Walk around outside. I can’t go home. N-Not anymore,” Tara tried to stop the tears but she just turned away, rubbing her eyes. She felt Rosita’s hand on her shoulder.

“I have a bed. We can go to my place.”

“What about Spencer?” Tara blubbered out, then laughed pitifully.

“What about him,” Rosita cut in defensively.

“I know,” wiping underneath her eyes, Tara turned back to Rosita, with a sad smile on her face. “I can’t be like—a third wheel or anything. I don’t want to impose.”

“He’s nothing but a bed warmer.”

“That’s…mean,” Tara laughed genuinely. “He’s not that bad. He grew on me.”

“Really,” Rosita smirked. “He’s okay but he’s not you. Hoes before bros.”

Tara smiled, looking down at her hand that was now being held by Rosita’s. “I can’t believe you just said that.”

“Sounded stupid right,” Rosita wrinkled her nose adorably. “Optimism just isn’t my thing.”

Rosita’s room was messy. Clothes were thrown here and there, it was hard to tell what was Spencer’s and what was her’s. There was a pang of jealousy that hit Tara hard, she wasn’t sure why, if it was over the thought of what she took for granted with Denise or the thought of Rosita with someone else. Maybe it was both.

A little embarrassed Rosita threw everything off the bed before flipping on a lamp. “You can just kick that stuff to the side,” she pulled up her hair and climbed onto the bed, waiting for Tara to sit down.

“I can keep a secret about you and him, I won’t tell everyone if that’s what you think.”

“No. I don’t care about that. It’s just,” Rosita pursed her lips. “I care what you think.”

“I don’t think anything, it’s your life.”

“And me moving on from Abe so fast?”

“Well now and days, we don’t have a whole lot of time right? Even then,” Tara sat at the foot of the bed, running her hands up her thighs as she stared at her feet. “Not my place to judge.”

There was a silence, Rosita contemplating whether she should say what she wanted to say next. Then again what Tara said lingered, repeating itself over and over in her head, “When he had me on my knees,” Rosita’s voice trembled, Tara turned to her immediately. “I was scared shitless.”

“Hey…no. Don’t,” Tara reached over to her, rubbing her shoulders.

“Let me finish,” she nodded, her eyes looking straight into Tara’s. “Well it put things into perspective.”

“Yeah? You’re a strong girl.”

“There was one thing that I thought of. And it was hope. It was you and me…the rain before the storm. Laying down on the pavement,” Rosita sighed, tears starting to form in her eyes. “I had thought about water for so long. That stupid drought and then the rain. Then Aaron, and then here. Food. Walls. A bed. All these things that I couldn’t give a flying rat’s ass about before.”

“Hmm,” Tara smiled warmly, Rosita blinked slowly, focusing on her lips.

“When you almost died, it killed me. And when you opened your eyes, it was like seeing you all over again.”

“Hey I’m happy you’re alive too. So happy.”

“You know you got me right,” Rosita said softly, her eyes glazing over as they sat together in the dimly lit room.

“Yeah, you’re my best friend,” Tara tilted her head sideways letting Rosita see just enough of her face to know she was crying too. Rosita licked her lips giving Tara a look she hadn’t seen her give before.

“I want to kiss you.”

“Uh. What? “ Tara blinked, confused.

“I knew you liked me before. Abe laughed about it, pendejo.”

“I uh--,” Tara put her hands over her face, trying to process this information. Of course she was in love with Rosita on first sight but she pushed it so far back.  The fear was so overwhelming, she didn’t want to go back to that. She felt the weight on the bed shift, Rosita leaning in close, her breath hitting her skin.

“We could wait but if you see me with anyone else…they’re not you.”

Tara breathed in, looking at Rosita so close, her eyes so warm and dark, just reeling her in. “Rosita, I don’t just _like_ you.”

Rosita nodded, her eyes on Tara’s lips again. Her hands cupped her face, their eyes meeting, “Yeah. I know.” The pull was impossible to fight. They kissed softly, Rosita wrapping her arms around Tara’s shoulders, pulling her on top, one of her legs wrapping around her waist to keep her in place. She didn’t want her anywhere else but here.

Tara shuddered as soon as she felt Rosita’s hands going up her shirt, cupping her breasts. She gasped in between kisses, only to kiss her with fervor. Rosita’s eyes were locked on Tara’s, watching her moan as she ran her thumbs over her areolas. “Ah shit,” Tara smiled. Rosita leaned in kissing her neck sloppily, groping and playing with her nipples. Each time she did this Tara ground her pelvis against Rosita’s knee trying to seek some relief. Rosita couldn’t help smiling.

They rolled so that now she was on top, helping Tara take off her loose fitting t-shirt. Once she caught sight of her skin, Rosita looked over her adoringly, her hands moving up and down her stomach. Tara seemed embarrassed but Rosita went straight to planting kisses on her soft tummy.  To even out the playing field Rosita took off her sleeveless shirt and the white tank she wore underneath.  Tara was biting her lower lip, a flush spreading through her cheeks watching in anticipation as Rosita started to unhook her own bra, carefully taking it off, with her forearm covering her breasts. She was shamelessly being a tease, but in all honesty Tara loved that. Her brows lifted as soon as Rosita moved her arm, Rosita hovered over with a mischievous look on her face, her chest now completely bare.

“Wow,” Tara stammered, eyelashes fluttering.

“You too,” Rosita pulled at the cup of Tara’s black bra with one finger, trying to sneak a peek.

“Come here,” Tara whispered, they kissed again, Rosita reaching around Tara’s back and unhooking her bra. She gave her breasts a squeeze, Tara doing the same to her, then grasping at her waist, the both of them sitting up, Rosita on her lap. Tara kissed down her neck, to the center of her chest. Rosita breathed in, kissing the top of Tara’s head, holding her close to her own form.

Tara hesitated, trying to catch a moment of peace as they stayed still.

“What,” Rosita said softly.

“Do you really want to,” Tara moved away just enough to catch sight of Rosita’s warm brown eyes.

“We don’t have to,” Rosita paused, letting her hair fall down to her shoulders. “But I want to. I want to see all of you.”

Tara nodded, her face so hot, she could barely say another word. She watched as Rosita moved backwards a little, undressing her, fiddling with the button of her jeans and then with the zipper. She slipped her hand down her panties, Tara nearly gasping, her head falling back in shock. She stared at the ceiling blinking fast, her lips gaping, until she decided to let it happen. It was meant to happen, her eyebrows raised and her eyes closed, clutching to the sheets, Rosita leaning in close, kissing her neck.

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispered into Tara’s ear sending shivers down her spine. Tara wrinkled her nose, “You’re wet, huh.” Rosita smiled, Tara giggled, then gasped again when she felt delicate fingers begin to rub circles around her clit.

“Heh. You’re driving me crazy,” Tara licked her lips, her eyes resting on Rosita affectionately. “You’re the beautiful one.”

Rosita started kicking off her pants, along with her panties, then leaned over, working on Tara’s clothing situation. Tara didn’t know what to do with herself, bravely her hand moved down the curve of Rosita’s back, giving her ass a squeeze before stroking in between her legs. She was so warm, so real. Rosita moved her bottom towards her, giving Tara a little more access while she gave Tara some love and care of her own. She grabbed at her thighs, spreading her legs, giving soft wet kisses to her flesh. Kisses everywhere except for where Tara would have wanted at that very moment.

Tara squirmed and moaned, licking her fingers and returning them to their rightful place, stroking Rosita’s lips, pulling at her pubic hair just to get her angry. Rosita growled, then bit Tara’s inner thigh. At that moment Rosita felt one finger slip right in with ease, she was so shamelessly wet by then. She moved her hips back into her finger, letting her hair fall into her face as she moaned. It got her even more worked up, burying her face in between Tara’s leg’s running her tongue down one pussy lip then sucking on the other, watching it fall back into place as soon as she let go. Tara’s head fell back, she felt Rosita’s fingers pulling her apart, giving one firm lick deep inside, so deep, so slow, she probably died and went back to heaven. In all honesty she knew right then and there that this was only the tip of the iceberg.

Despite nearly losing her mind Tara persevered, wanting to give Rosita every ounce she gave. She worked her finger in and out, rubbing her clit with her thumb. There was something about the position that Rosita didn’t want, she moved so that her legs were at either side of Tara’s face, giving her the most beautiful view in the universe.

“Shit,” Tara sighed. “I am not gonna last long, babe.”

Rosita chuckled devilishly, taking Tara’s swollen clit in between her plump lips, soaking it with spit then sucking. She pulled the sheath covering it, exposing her so she could flick her tongue over the sweet spot. This series of events sent Tara reeling. She tried to muffle her own moans with her hand, her eyes shutting closed, as she furrowed her brow. Rosita kept alternating between all these things, sending Tara forward then taking her back before she’d orgasm, each time her hips raising off the bed, Rosita using her own weight to keep her as still as possible. The torture went on long enough. Eventually she decided to let her come, just sucking on her clit, the tips of her fingers just teasing her opening, all these sensations sending her over the edge.

“Ah-Ah fuck,” Tara’s head fell back, grasping at Rosita’s thighs and ass. “You’re so good,” Tara whined, letting her legs fall back down. Rosita didn’t move away just yet, she kept lapping at her, feeling her still riding the waves on her tongue. She was so there in the moment, tasting her, getting lost in her, enjoying everything that was inexplicably intimate and so Tara. It was amazing.

Rosita sat up, wiping her lips and licking her fingers. She sat back, knowing Tara would take her cue and started eating her out too as Rosita watched from above. Rosita clutched at herself, letting out a soft whimper as Tara buried her face in deep. It was so uncharacteristically vulnerable, Tara decided it was best to keep that secret locked away just for herself. The further she went, the more Rosita started to grind up against her nose and chin, riding her. And by god, was it the hottest thing ever. Tara kept humming, moaning, letting her tongue work it’s magic. Rosita dropped her head down, her lips falling open, one of her hands grasping at Tara’s breast, the other grabbing at her own.

She rocked, she moved her hips, working towards the finish line when she felt two fingers fill her then curling, hitting her g-spot with a few seconds of searching. “Yes,” she moaned out, moving faster, Tara’s tongue still working on her clit. That’s all it needed to take before she came long and hard, her eyes rolling back. She didn’t even try to muffle her moan, the whole town probably heard her. Tara started laughing underneath her, kissing her inner thigh.

“You really are so gorgeous,” Tara said seriously, Rosita tried to compose herself, covering her face and laughing.

“Oh my god,” her face was a deep dark red, and her hair was a complete mess. “I was loud, wasn’t I?” She moved off of Tara so that she could cuddle with her instead, burying her head in her neck.

“Well, you weren’t quiet,” Tara, smiled, looking up at the ceiling again.

Rosita took her arm and draped it around her. “I don’t regret this. No.” She blinked and looked at Tara whose eyes stayed still, looking at the same place.

“Neither do I,” she breathed out, firmly placing a kiss on Rosita’s forehead. “I think I can finally sleep for once.”

“Yeah,” Rosita felt her heart thump hard against her chest, so hard she knew Tara felt it too. “Me too.” They drifted to sleep in each other’s arms, the darkness that filled them for once not seeming so dark after all.


End file.
